The Bet
by youlightupmyway
Summary: Esta história está em processo de reescrita.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta história está em processo de reescrita e será postada novamente em breve. Desculpe pelo inconveniente. **

* * *

**Sorry por qualquer erro... E aí? o que acharam? Devo continuar? REVIEWS PLEASE. **


	2. Chapter 2

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.

* * *

**Sorry por qualquer erro. **

**Gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews do cap anterior, e por favor continuem, pois "EU PRECISO DE REVIEWS PARA VIVER..."**


	3. Chapter 3

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.

* * *

**Olá, obrigada por ler, sorry por qualquer erro.. espero que tenha gostado! Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews no cap anterior. E por favor continuem, pois reviews me inspiram a escrever e postar mais rápido ;) ****XxBre**


	6. Chapter 6

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	7. Chapter 7

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	8. Chapter 8

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.

* * *

**_E aí o que acharam? _**

**_Muito obrigada por todas as reviews! Vocês são incríveis! E por favor, continuem, pois as reviews me deixam inspirada a escrever e postar mais rápido ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	10. Chapter 10

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	11. Chapter 11

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	12. Chapter 12

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	13. Chapter 13

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	14. Chapter 14

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	15. Chapter 15

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	16. Chapter 16

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	17. Chapter 17

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	18. Chapter 18

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	19. Chapter 19

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	20. Chapter 20

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	21. Chapter 21

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	22. Chapter 22

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	23. Chapter 23

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	24. Chapter 24

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	25. Chapter 25

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	26. Chapter 26

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	27. Chapter 27

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.

* * *

**E vem aí: "Our Love Is Here To Stay". **

**XxBre.**


	28. Chapter 28

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.

* * *

**Vem aí, Our Love Is Here To Stay - O que será que uma diva da Broadway, em busca de seu tão sonhado personagem, e uma aspirante a atriz, em busca de um contrato com uma grande produtora, têm em comum?**

**XxBre.**


	29. Chapter 29

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	30. Chapter 30

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	31. Chapter 31

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	32. Chapter 32

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.


	33. Epílogo

Esta história está em processo de reescrita.

* * *

**The Bet foi minha primeira fic multi-chapters e sempre terá um lugar especial em meu coração, assim como todos vocês que me acompanharam desde o início, sempre me apoiando, deixando reviews com palavras de incentivo, vocês não fazem ideia do que isso significa para mim. Foi aqui - nesta fic e com vocês, meus leitores - que dei o primeiro passo em direção ao meu grande sonho de infância. Obrigada a todos, e até a próxima. **

**Preview de Our Love Is Here To Stay: **"Você precisa de um PR!" - Kurt.

"Um PR? Eu não vou fazer isso, Kurt." - Rachel. ..."Kurt, eu não vou me submeter a um falso namoro com uma pessoa que nem conheço para atrair a atenção da mídia."

"Veremos..."

...

"Rachel, eu acabei de conhecer à pessoa mais indicada para o trabalho."Ele afirma entusiasmado.

Rachel arqueia as sobrancelhas, e senta na cama. "Do quê você está falando?"A morena o pergunta sonolenta.

"Que eu acabei de passar horas com a pessoa perfeita para ser o seu PR.."

Ela suspira irritada, e cruza os braços. "E quem é essa pessoa?"

"Quinn Fabray..."


End file.
